One Sky, One Destiny
by DreamingAngel58
Summary: Sonny, a cheerful, lively young teen with a heart of gold but within that heart is a powerful force that could bring mass destruction to all worlds. With Riku on her side, they travel to other worlds and unravel the secrets deep within their hearts.
1. Chapter 1

A salty fragrance permeated the air on the beach below the scarlet sky. Palm trees with large emerald leaves murmured softly as they swayed gently under the tender breeze, their fruits dancing along with the smooth rhythm. The sand was a glistening expanse of gold and swirled through the breeze like a whirlwind of golden dust. Soft waves lapped over the sand dune beach before retreating back into the deep blue haven waters. Squawking ivory seagulls soared across the vast blue sky and swooped down into the waters to grab a bite to eat and return to their nests in the trees. The rigging of boats smacking against their masts filled the air. The orange sun blazed across the sea like an amber gemstone pressed against blue velvet. Several stars twinkled dimly in the sunset colored sky, winking down at the two children hurriedly wading along the shoreline, the gritty sand cushioning their pounding steps.

The silver-haired boy sprinted up and down the sand dunes in long strides whilst his friend towed several paces behind him.

"Come on, Sora!" Riku shouted over his shoulder as said boy willed his legs to move faster.

"I'm trying, Riku!" he stammered, breath bated.

Sora pumped his minuscule arms and managed to come neck-and-neck with his companion. Once they reached the bridge leading to their goal, Riku shot a wicked smirk back at Sora and began to pull ahead, laughing once he heard Sora whine in defeat.

Riku glanced over his shoulder for a moment and noticed a small figure lying on the sand, the blue waters lapping over her ankles and retreating back into the blue haven. Furrowing his silver brows, he slowed to a stop, oblivious to the fact that Sora had ran past him and victoriously slapped the paopu fruit tree.

"Ha! I beat you, Riku! I win! I win!" Riku didn't respond to his outburst of cheer but only narrowed his eyes at the figure. He calmly sauntered his way down to the shoreline with Sora calling out from behind him, "Wait Riku! I was kidding! You win! You win!" Once Riku drew closer to the figure, he found out that she was actually a girl.

He kneeled down beside the girl and scrutinized her with his critical aquamarine eyes. She was around Sora's age, probably one or two years younger than him. She had a heap of caramel curls on her head that clung to her pale face and she was dressed in a black tank top and black biker shorts. She wore no shoes or socks on her tiny feet but she wore a silver necklace with a small paopu fruit charm.

He slowly reached a hand out to push back the curls from her face, causing the girl to stir slightly in her sleep. Suddenly, without warning, he felt a tingling sensation of warmth fill his chest and his heart skipped a beat. Narrowing his gaze slightly, he silently scooped the girl up into his arms and cradled her to his chest with a faint smile of content.

For some odd reason, he felt as if he wanted to keep her close by in his arms, not wanting to let her go.

"Who's that, Riku?" Sora asked joining Riku's side, "Do you know her? Why was she sleeping down here? She looks familiar... Have we seen her on the main island before? Riku? Why aren't you answering me? Riku!"

"Let's take her to the main island," Riku suggested, absentmindedly ignoring Sora's swell of questions, "She might catch a cold."

Sora nodded in agreement and silently followed Riku as droplets of water trailed after them.

"Riku!" Sora whined once Riku laid the girl on the couch where she turned over on her side so that her back was facing them.

"You still didn't answer my questions!" Riku rolled his eyes and stared down at the girl and almost instantly, a flash of affection claimed his youthful features. Sora followed his gaze and smiled gently but his smile fell just as quickly as it had came once a rush of realization washed over him.

"Is she breathing?" he asked worriedly.

"Of course she's breathing," Riku snapped but his impatience didn't dampen his spirits.

"Oh," he paused then curiously asked, "Are you sure we haven't met her before?"

"I dunno. I feel like I met her before..." Riku trailed off.

"Like in a dream..." Sora wondered aloud. Riku glanced over at Sora and gave his spiky-haired companion a friendly ruffle on his head.

"You're so weird." Sora laughed heartedly and threw his arms behind the back of his head as he swung his right foot around his left ankle.

"Not as weird as _you_," he retorted with a grin. Riku rolled his eyes in return.

The girl stirred slightly in her sleep and the two boys froze instantly, Sora watching with wide, startled eyes and Riku staring impassively. She cracked open an eye only to squeeze it shut once sleep tried to overtake her before moaning and tossing a hand over her face to shield her eyes from the blinding white light coming from the lightbulb overhead. Sora cautiously approached her, only to be stopped by Riku's hand. The girl sat upright and froze once she noticed the duo staring at her. Sora's face broke into a wide grin.

"Hiya!" he greeted in his usual cheerful tone, "I'm Sora! This is my best friend, Riku! What's your name? Where are you from? Have we met before? Do I know you from school? Are you in any of my classes? Hey, maybe I know you from-?"

"Sora!" Riku scolded, "Can't you see that she just woke up?"

Sora glanced over at the girl whose distressed eyes had fully adjusted to her surroundings and he grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head and chuckling nervously in spite of himself.

"Heh heh. Sorry..." he murmured.

The girl stared for a brief moment but then, gradually, her lips grew into a broad grin that was almost identical to Sora's. She shot up to her feet with her grin growing ear-to-ear.

"Hi! I'm Sonny!" she introduced in a cheerful tone, "It's nice to meet you!" Sora found himself not able to avoid the urge to mimic her expression.

"It's nice to meet ya too!" Riku watched the two converse, shaking his head in spite of them.

The girl was too much like Sora; big hair that defied gravity, bright eyes the epitome of innocence, and identical personalities. It was as if they were twins, despite their physical appearance. Riku actually admired that about the girl, how she was so cheerful and friendly to strangers.

Riku managed to fight back a grin as he watched them burst into a fit of laughter from what joke Sonny had told.

They even laugh the same... Riku thought shaking his head.

"Riku, we should introduce her to Kairi tomorrow!" Sora suggested, his grin never faltering and his laughter never fading. Riku nodded in agreement.

"Sure." Riku shifted his gaze on Sonny and stared at her with narrowed eyes, silently wondering why she looked so familiar to him. Sonny stared back before presenting him a broad grin and this time, he wasn't able to fight back the smile tugging on the corner of his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

"Even in the deepest darkest, there will always be a light to guide you home."

Sonny silently stared down at her feet, watching the waves of the ocean wash over her bare feet and retreat back into the deep haven waters. Her feet led her into the water on their own volition and she walked over the rippling surface as if she were walking on solid ground. Without warning, she came plunging down into the water and swirled around as the currents carried her deeper into the blue abyss. A bright white light illuminated in front of her and without the slightest hesitation, she reached out a hand and grabbed a firm hold of it and she found that in her hand was actually a doorknob.

With all the strength she could muster, she swung the door open and was sucked into the room. Shadowy creatures began to emerge from the dark corners of the room and stalked towards her with their inky antennas twitching involuntarily. Their glowing yellow eyes blazed into Sonny's amber ones and for a brief moment, she was under a trance but she quickly shook her head to snap out of it. Sonny swiped out her wooden sword and charged towards one of the pack and sliced her weapon on it's head but it went right through it and had no effect on it. Her eyes darted around wildly as more of the shadows rose from portals that were formed around her. They twitched in her direction with their sharp black claws urging to attack her and she backed away.

Suddenly, a bright golden light shone and the wooden sword Sonny held enlarged into a giant golden object that weighed like a bag of stones in her hand. Her eyes fluttered open and she came face to face with the weapon.

It was a key.

The rainguard was blue while the guard was a bright gold and in the shape of a heart. The handle was a smooth black and the hilt was silver as the head at the end of the shaft was in the outline of a heart. At the end of the silver chain was a silver heart.

The shadows seemed to be taken aback at the marveling weapon and Sonny became relentless as she sliced her way through the dark creatures.

Once her path was cleared, she raced down the hall and waiting for her on the other side of the door was a man standing lonesome in a grand hall, his long silver hair flowing past his shoulders. Sonny glared hard at him and charged towards him with her weapon raised to strike him but before her weapon could strike him, he vanished into thin air and she found herself trying to balance herself over a ledge. She lurched forward and tried to scream for help but not a single sound escaped her lips.

She felt her body grow cold as gusts of arctic wind whistled through her ears. Her body whirled through the air as she swiftly drifted down to the dark platform several feet below her. She cracked open an eye only to gently shut it once the wind whipped against her eyes. The air around her slowed, granting her the chance to plant her feet on the ground without causing her harm. Blinking the weariness out of her eyes, she took one reluctant step forward and thrusted her arms out in front of her once a swell of white doves soared into the air and whirled all around her. Her arms plopped down to her sides as she wistfully stared after them, silently wanting to fly away to other worlds she desired to be whenever she felt like it but she was only human and being a human can only take you to so many places.

Her wistful gaze shifted down to the colorful mural below her adorned with a portrait of a man with tan skin and long, trailing silver hair, a strange emblem lying on his bare chest. She found herself vaguely familiar to the stranger and wondered if she knew him in anyway.

"_Don't be afraid..."_ a voice rang in her head and her eyes darted wildly around in horror, _"Darkness will never conquer you."_

A small ball of light hovered several feet away from her and she stared in awe.

_"Come towards the light. Can you do it?" _Instead of nodding her head, she responded by leisurely walking towards the light, cautious of what may and may not happen.

Once the tip of her fingers caressed the warmth of the light, her hand firmly held it and the light enlarged into a giant key-like weapon, the one she had used previously.

_"The keyblade... A marvelous weapon of strength and protection. Use it wisely."_

Sonny nodded and scrutinized the weapon with narrowed eyes.

_"Look out!"_ Sonny's head instantly perked up at the shadow pouncing into the air and before she could even think of what to do, her weapon had already sliced it in half, causing the shadowy creature to evaporate into darkness.

_"There will be times when you will have to fight,"_ the voice warned as more shadows began to emerge from the ground, _"Never lose sight of your light or the darkness will overpower you."_

Sonny readied herself into a fighting stance, pulling on a determined face and angling her keyblade boldly in front of her. The dark creatures twitched into her direction before melting into the ground and crawling over to her in the form of a shadow. She held her weapon in the air and stabbed them with the tip of her weapon and wiped out the shadow that had attempted to pounce on her.

Once the area was cleared, a flight of stairs led up to another platform. Sonny darted up the stairs, wiping out the creatures and nudging them off the stairs, causing them to pummel down into the darkness below. She was gasping for air by the time she reached the top step and nearly collapsed onto the floor out of exhaustion. Groaning, she straightened herself up and hauled herself towards the stream of light cascading from above, still slightly weary from the sprint.

_"The closer you approach the light,"_ the voice began cautiously, _"the stronger your shadow becomes."_

Sonny instantly came to a halt and began to back away from the shadow that was beginning to emerge from the ground, much like the shadowy creatures she had encountered previously but instead of it being up to her knees, it towered over her like a skyscraper overcast with shadow.

The new monstrosity glared down at her with glowing yellow eyes.

_That's not fair!_ Sonny thought recoiling in horror.

_"Don't be afraid. Never show the enemy fear. Avoid showing weakness at all costs."_

Sonny nodded at the voice and gripped tighter onto her weapon before charging towards the creature. Her keyblade collided with it's ankle and made a loud thud.

The creature didn't respond to the failed attempt.

_Isn't this fight a little unfair?_ Sonny thought sweatdropping.

Suddenly, she beamed with excitement when an idea came to mind.

_When in doubt..._

She hauled herself up the leg of the creature and hopped onto it's arm where she ran along it to reach it's head.

_...aim for the eye!_

Her keyblade slashed it's eye and it groaned in pain. The reaction was so powerful that it made the entire platform rumble in response and Sonny fell backwards, landing on the ground with a loud thud. As the towering shadow swayed from side to side, whips of darkness encircled Sonny and restricted her from any sort of movement. The relentless tentacles dragged her into the depths of the darkness, covering her face and her arms and legs. The only thing free was her hand that stretched out in need for another.

A blanket of warmth surrounded her hand and she was yanked out of the darkness and suddenly found herself surrounded by light. Her ears were ringing but it was drowned out by the sound of the waves crashing onto the shore.

"Where am I?"

A hard object collided with the top of her head and she winced.

"Ow!" she yelled drawing a hand up to the bruise quickly forming under her heap of curls, "Riku! What was that for?"

"For slacking," he replied as he dropped a crate of fruit beside her. "Am I the only one who's working on the raft?"

She sat upright and found herself sitting on the raft that they(as in Riku and Kairi) had been building for the past few weeks. She rubbed the back of her head in confusion.

"How did I get here?" she asked wearily.

"I brought you here, remember?" he asked and before Sonny could reply, he teasingly continued, "You probably don't remember since you were half-asleep the entire way here. As soon as we got here, you crashed on the raft."

Sonny then scratched the back of her head in perplexity, still trying to process the words that had just been explained to her but her head was throbbing so hard from the pain of Riku's fist colliding with her head that it was difficult for her to think properly. She groaned frustratedly and plopped herself down on the folded blanket beneath her.

"I'm tired," she whined, gently shutting her eyes so that sleep could wash over her once more.

"Of course you are. Your brain isn't used to thinking." Sonny shot him a glare and pouted.

"Your so mean!" Riku laughed in response.

"I'm surprised that you were actually able to make it to that conclusion." Sonny's pout grew then faltered into a frown as she averted her gaze down to her shoes. Riku rolled his eyes and sighed deeply.

"I was only messing with you, Sonny."

"It's not that," she assured quietly as she brought her knees up to her chest.

"Then what is it?" he asked taking a seat beside her.

"It was a dream that I had just now. It was so weird. Something about doves..." She felt the back of his gloved hand lay on her forehead and she blushed lightly under his touch.

"Are you feeling okay?" Even though she didn't want to do it, she swatted his hand away.

"I'm fine! But it felt so real... There was a man... waves... a ball of light..." Her lips trailed off into silent murmurs.

"Are you still dreaming?" Sonny pouted.

"It wasn't a dream!" she retaliated but her tone became timid once she took note of the surprised look in his eyes and she sheepishly continued, "At least, I think it was. It seemed so real. I could feel everything... Those shadows... They kept attacking me! And this big hole swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe! I couldn't-?"

Before she could finish her sentence Riku's fist bonked the top of her head and she flinched involuntarily.

"Ow! Riku!" she exclaimed.

"Stop dreaming and help me for goodness sake." Riku drew himself from his seat and Sonny stared after him in shock.

"The Almighty Riku is asking for my help?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm and childlike amusement in her voice, "What an honor!"

"Don't get too happy, Sonny. I'm gonna have you working as hard as me." Sonny groaned inwardly and steadied herself on her feet, glumly towing behind Riku. He glanced over at her and smiled.

"Come on. I'll race ya to the paopu fruit tree!" Sonny's head perked up in anticipation as her face broke into a broad grin.

"Okay!"

"Ready, set, go!" Riku shouted hurriedly as he sprinted up and down the sand dunes. Sonny scoffed.

"Riku, you cheater!" she shouted as she chased after him.

"Your gonna have to run faster than that if you want to beat me!" Riku shouted back. Sonny huffed as she drew closer to Riku's side.

"I would have had more of a chance if you hadn't cheated!" she shouted back. Riku laughed heartedly.

Once they made it to the paopu fruit tree, Riku hopped over the crooked palm tree and leaned against the trunk. He laughed under his breath once he saw that Sonny was dragging herself across the bridge. He drifted his gaze out to the vast ocean of blue, silently watching the waves crash onto the shore. He gently shut his eyes and allowed himself to sink into the warm bliss of the golden rays of sunlight bathing his skin with warmth.

Sonny sat beside Riku and sighed as she leaned her head against Riku's shoulder, causing Riku's eyes to slam open in surprise. He glanced down at the heap of curls tickling his cheek and smiled faintly. He shifted in his seat so that he could stare at the golden star-shaped fruit hanging on his right. He narrowed his eyes as a memory flashed in his mind.

_'Hey! Slow down, Riku!' a five year old Sonny shouted after the seven year old boy sprinting ahead of her._

_'Giving up already? Come on, Sonny.' Sonny willed her legs to move faster but it was too late, for Riku had already tagged the tree._

_'That's enough! I can't run anymore!' she wheezed as she propped herself on the branch._

_She couldn't hear anything over her ragged breath, she couldn't feel anything but her wobbly legs, and she couldn't see anything but her bleary surroundings. Sighing, she straightened herself up and glanced down at the golden star-shaped fruit in Riku's hand. Her eyes glistened with childlike wonder._

_'What's that?' she asked curiously._

_'A paopu fruit,' he replied simply._

_'Oh.'_

_'If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain apart of each other's lives, no matter what,' he quoted. He turned to Sonny with a tender smile, 'We should share it.'_

_'Why?' she questioned with her head cocked to the side in perplexity._

_'So we can always be together.' Sonny felt a sudden rush come to her cheeks and she smiled._

_'When?' Sonny questioned eagerly as she leaned closer to him. Riku's smile grew at her excitement._

_'Ya know, when we're older,' he replied expectantly._

_'When's that?'_

_'Someday.'_

_'What day?'_

_'Not today.'_

_'Aw, there you go again! Just tell me!' Riku shook his head._

_'I can't. I've gotta keep it a secret.' Sonny pouted._

_'Not with me you don't!'_

_'You'll just have to wait and see.'_

_'Awww, Riku!'_

_'Don't worry. We'll share it soon.' Sonny's pout grew into a smile at the glint of hope in his voice._

_'Promise?'_

_'I promise.'_

Riku smiled at the fond memory and extracted a paopu fruit from the tree. He stared at it for a brief moment as the memory played over and over again in his head.

"Sonny," he breathed, his voice barely above a whisper, "I just remembered the promise that we made when we were little, you know, about the paopu fruit."

His shoulders slumped in dismay once he heard soft breathing emit from beside him and he knew that Sonny had already fallen asleep. He sighed.

"Riku! Sonny!" a voice called out from behind them, causing Riku to craned his neck to see Sora and Kairi running up to them.

He didn't greet them back but instead wrapped an arm under Sonny's legs and another arm around her back and cradled her to his chest. He recalled the moment when he had first found her years ago from when she washed ashore on the island.

"I'm taking her home," he informed them as he walked past the startled duo, "She needs to rest if she's gonna help us with the raft tomorrow." Sora and Kairi nodded in agreement and bided them farewell as he walked across the bridge.

"It's amazing how protective he is of her," Kairi sighed wistfully, "Ever since that day, it's like he dedicated himself to her."

"Ever since what day?" Sora questioned pryingly.

"The day he found her," she replied gently.

"Oh."

"It's like their destines had become intertwined."

"Huh?" Kairi giggled in spite of him.

"Never mind."

Sora shrugged carelessly and Kairi glanced over at Riku as he grasped the wooden oars and propelled his canoe into the direction of the main island.

_Two destinies that have already been intertwined by fate..._


End file.
